NaF World RolePlay Game
Overview "NaF World" is a roleplaying game based on the indie rpg game FNaF World. The game lets players play as over 40 different characters across 4 areas. Playable Characters Freddy Fazbear: The titular protagonist of the game. He's a brown bear wearing a black top hat and a bowtie, and carries around a microphone. Bonnie the Rabbit: A violet-blue bunny, and one of the members of Freddy's gang. He carries around a red electric guitar. Chica the Chicken: A huge chicken, and one of the members of Freddy's gang. She wears a bib with "LET'S EAT!!!" written on it, and also carries around a sentient cupcake. Foxy the Pirate Fox: A reddish-brown fox, and a former member of Freddy's gang. He wears torn blue pants, a hook and a black eyepatch on his left eye. Golden Freddy: An orange-golden version of Freddy Fazbear, and possibly another version of Fredbear. Toy Freddy: A shiny, remade version of Freddy. His appearence is similar to the original one, but is rounder and has red cheeks, among other minor differences. Toy Bonnie: A shiny, remade version of Bonnie. His appearence is very different from the original: he is colored cyan, has aqua green eyes, has a round tail and carries a new guitar. Toy Chica: A shiny, remade version of Chica. Her appearence is very different from the original: she has red cheeks, wears a bib that says "LET'S PARTY!!!", has more of a feminine figure and wears pink panties. Mangle: This robot was originally Toy Foxy, but kids kept reassembling and disassembling it's parts, eventually breaking it and forming this monstrousity. Withered Freddy: A broken and worn out version of the original Freddy. Unlike the other Withered characters, he doesn't have any major noticeable changes. Withered Bonnie: A broken and worn out version of Bonnie. The major difference between this version and the original is the lack of an upper jaw & face and of his left hand. Withered Chica: A broken and worn out version of Chica. Her mouth is stuck wide open and her arms (both of which lack hands) are stuck in a T-shaped position. Withered Foxy: (Please add) The Puppet: Also known as Marionette, this character is very strange: it is very tall and slim, has always the same facial expression and overall resembles a mime,. Balloon Boy: An animatronic modelled after a child. He is short, holds a sign saying "BALLOONS!" in his right hand and a yellow and red balloon on his left arm. JJ: This character closely resembles Balloon Boy, but has a purple and violet color scheme, doesn't have the sign nor the balloon, and has eyelashes. Springtrap: A VERY worn out version of SpringBonnie. His paint faded out to a greenish tint, and he has an overall withered appearence. Phantom Freddy: A ghost-like version of Withered Freddy. He has a greenish-black tint, and also lacks some parts of his legs. Phantom Chica: A ghost-like version of the original Chica. She has a greenish-black tint. Phantom Foxy: A ghost-like version of Withered Foxy. He has a greenish-black tint. Phantom Mangle: A ghost-like version of Mangle. It has a greenish-black tint. Phantom Balloon Boy: A ghost-like version of Balloon Boy. Like all the other phantoms, he has a greenish-black tint. He also doesn't carry the sign & balloon around anymore. Phantom Puppet: The last of all Phantom characters. Like the others,it has a greenish-black tint. Shadow Freddy: This mysterious character looks almost identical to Golden Freddy, however he has a purple color scheme and stands upright. RWQFSFASXC: This mysterious character looks almost identical to Toy Bonnie, however he is completely black. Endo-01: This character is an endoskeleton (the internal pieces of an animatronic that allow it to move and stand up). Endo-02: It's very similar to Endo-01, but has ears like Foxy's and has blue eyes. Endoplush: This weird character is an endoskeleton like the other Endo- characters, but it is extremely sma in size. (More coming soon) Category:FNaF World Category:ROBLOX games Category:Roleplays